1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surfactant compositions and to a method for their preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to surfactant compositions of water-soluble polyurethane or polyurea polymers distributed through a surfactant. Polymerization of water-soluble polyurethane or polyurea polymers in the presence of a surfactant produces a persistent water-soluble surfactant composition which can be a liquid or solid. The solid products can be shaped or molded as detergent bars, toys or other useful articles.
2. Prior Art
Surfactant compositions, either in liquid or solid form, have long been used for washing the human body, laundering clothing or cleaning kitchenware. Solid surfactant compositions in the form of solid bars represent a convenient means of dispensing a surface active agent at the point of use. Solid bars having additional components therein, such as abrasives to enhance the cleaning qualities of the bar, are described in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,550 describes a soap-filled pad. Needled and crimped synthetic organic fibers are imbedded in a solid soap core. The synthetic fibers may comprise nylon fibers 150 to 200 microns in diameter and 3 cm. in length and may be oriented to provide resilience and strength. Thinner, supple acetate rayon fibers of 20 to 50 micron diameters are more suited to bathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,137 describes a unitary body sponge having a selected porosity, impregnated with a gel material comprising synthetic detergents or soap. The sponge contains 70 to 200 pores per square inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,887 describes filled, detergent, hydrophilic flexible polyurethane sponges containing alkyl aryl sulfonate detergents. The polyol and detergent are mixed and then allowed to react with a polyisocyanate in the presence of water. The polyols are water insoluble and so is the polyurethane. The products are water insoluble flexible urethane foams having a reduced and controlled rate of release of the detergent from the foam. The filler employed is preferably a clay material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,198 and 4,554,097 describe an improved elastic bar and elastic detergent product which comprises an organic detergent with gelatin and a lower di-or polyhydric alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,656 describes sponges made by entrapping soaps in the sponge using diisocyanates and polyethers or polyester. The sponges are not water-soluble, nor are they polyamides or polyesters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,015 relates to a process in which certain soil-release agents such as a copolymer of polyoxyalkylene glycol and polyethylene terephthalate are given enhanced activity in detergent compositions by incorporating them in granules of a water-soluble detergent compatible carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,320 describes a detergent bar consisting of a solid water-soluble detergent such as a soap held in a solid matrix of a sintered thermoplastic resin such as polypropylene or polyethylene powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,746 describes a detergent bar consisting of 5 to 95 weight percent of a water-soluble polyamide or polyester with a surface active agent as the major portion of the balance.